czarodziejkifandomcom-20200215-history
Przewodnik po odcinkach
Serial był wyemitowany w 8 sezonach. Łącznie odcinków było 178. Sezon I 1x01 "Something Wicca this way comes" (Tak właśnie przychodzi magia) Odcinek 1 1x02 "I've got you under my skin" (Zalazłeś mi za skórę) Odcinek 2 1x03 "Thank you for not morphing" (Dzięki za brak zmiany) Odcinek 3 1x04 "Dead man dating" (Randka z trupem) Odcinek 4 1x05 "Dream sorcerer" (Zaklinacz snów) odcinek 5 1x06 "Wedding from hell" (Ślub z piekła rodem) Odcinek 6 1x07 "The fourth sister" (Czwarta siostra) Odcinek 7 1x08 "The truth is out there... and it hurts" (Prawda jest ujawniona... i boli) Odcinek 8 1x09 "The Witch is Back" (Wiedźma powraca) Odcinek 9 1x10 "Wicca Envy" (Czarodziejskie zło) Odcinek 10 1x11 "Feats Of Clay" (Wyczyny Clay'a) Odcinek 11 1x12 "The Wendigo" (Wendiego) Odcinek 12 1x13 "From Fear to Eternity" (Od strachu do wieczności) Odcinek 13 1x14 "Secrets and Guys" (Sekrety i faceci) Odcinek 14 1x15 "Is There a Woogy in the House?" (Czy w tym domu jest Straszydło?) Odcinek 15, 1x16 "Which Prue is It, Anyway?" (Która to Prue, w końcu) Odcinek 16 1x17 "That '70's Episode" (Epizod z lat 70'tych) Odcinek 17 1x18 "When Bad Warlocks Go Good" Odcinek 18 (Kiedy źli czarodzieje stają się dobrymi) 1x19 "Blind Sided" Odcinek 19 (Oślepieni) 1x20 "The Power Of Two" Odcinek 20 (Potęga dwójki) 1x21 "Love Hurts" Odcinek 21(Miłość boli) 1x22 "Deja Vu All Over Again" Odcinek 22 (Nigdy więcej deja vu) Sezon II 2x01 "Witch Trial" Odcinek 23(Sprawdzian czarownic) 2x02 "Morality Bites" Odcinek 24 (Lekcja moralności) 2x03 "The Painted World" Odcinek 25(Namalowany świat) 2x04 "The Devil's Music" Odcinek 26 (Szatańskie Brzmienie) 2x05 "She'a a Man, Baby, A Man!" Odcinek 27(Ona jest facetem) 2x06 "That Old Black Magic" Odcinek 28 (Stara dobra czarna magia) 2x07 "They're Everywhere" Odcinek 29 (Oni są wszędzie) 2x08 "P3 H2O" Odcinek 30 (P3 H2O) 2x09 "Mrs. Hellfire" Odcinek 31(Pani Hellfire) 2x10 "Heartbreak City" Odcinek 32 (Miasto złamanych serc) 2x11 "Reckless Abandon" Odcinek 33 (Bezmyślne porzucenie) 2x12 "Awakened" Odcinek 34, sezon 2 (Przebudzenie) 2x13 "Animal Pragmatism" Odcinek 35 (Zwierzęce przyciąganie) 2x14 "Pardon My Past" Odcinek 36 (Podróż w moją przeszłość) 2x15 "Give Me a Sign" Odcinek 37 (Daj mi znak) 2x16 "Murphy's Luck" Odcinek 38 (Szczęście Murphy) 2x17 "How To Make A Quilt out of Americans" Odcinek 39 (Z rodziną najlepiej wychodzi się na zdjęciach) 2x18 "Chick Flick" Odcinek 40 (Srebrny seans) 2x19 "Ex Libris" Odcinek 41 2x20 "Astral Monkey" Odcinek 42 (Astralna małpa) 2x21 "Apocalypse, Not" Odcinek 43 (Apokalipsy nie będzie) 2x22 "Be Careful What You Witch For" Odcinek 44 (Ostrożnie z życzeniami) Sezon III 3x01 "The Honeymoon's Over" Odcinek 45 (Koniec miesiąca miodowego) 3x02 "Magic Hour" Odcinek 46 (Godzina magii) 3x03 "Once Upon a Time" Odcinek 47 (Dawno, dawno temu) 3x04 "All Halliwell's Eve" Odcinek 48 (Wigilia wszystkich Halliwell) 3x05 "Sight Unseen" Odcinek 49 (Zobacz niewidzialność) 3x06 "Primrose Empath" Odcinek 50 (Pierwotny empata) 3x07 "Power Outage" Odcinek 51 (Bez mocy) 3x08 "Sleuthing with Enemy" Odcinek 52 (Sypiać z wrogiem) 3x09 "Coyote Piper" Odcinek 53 ( Nawiedzona Piper) 3x10 "We All Scream for Ice Cream" Odcinek 54 (Wszyscy chcemy jeść lody) 3x11 "Blinded By the Whitelighter" Odcinek 55 (Oślepieni duchem światłości) 3x12 "Wrestling With Demons" Odcinek 56 (Zapasy z demonami) 3x13 "Bride and Gloom" Odcinek 57 (Zło u Halliwell) 3x14 "The Good, the Bad and the Cursed" Odcinek 58 (Dobry, zły i przeklęty) 3x15 "Just Harried" Odcinek 59 (Świeżo udręczona) 3x16 "Death Takes a Halliwell" Odcinek 60 (Śmierć zabiera Halliwell) 3x17 "Pre-Witched" Odcinek 61 (Prawiedźmy) 3x18 "Sin Francisco" Odcinek 62 (Grzech Francisco) 3x19 "The Demon Who Came In From The Cold" Odcinek 63 3x20 "Exit Strategy" Odcinek 64 3x21 "Look Who's Barking" Odcinek 65 3x22 "All Hell Breaks Loose" Odcinek 66 Sezon IV 4x01 "Charmed Again" (1) Odcinek 67 4x02 "Charmed Again" (2) Odcinek 68 4x03 "Hell Hath No Fury" Odcinek 69 4x04 "Enter the Demon" Odcinek 70 4x05 "Size Maters" Odcinek 71 4x06 "A Knight To Remember" Odcinek 72 4x07 "Brain Drain" Odcinek 73 4x08 "Black as Cole" Odcinek 74 4x09 "Muse To My Ears" Odcinek 75 4x10 "A Paige From The Past" Odcinek 76 4x11 "Trial By Magic" Odcinek 77 4x12 "Lost and Bound" Odcinek 78 4x13 "Charmed and Dangerous" Odcinek 79 4x14 "Three Faces Of Phoebe" Odcinek 80 4x15 "Marry-Go-Round" Odcinek 81 4x16 "The Fifth Halliwheel" Odcinek 82 4x17 "Saving Private Leo" Odcinek 83 4x18 "Bite Me" Odcinek 84 4x19 "We're Off to See the Wizard" Odcinek 85 4x20 "Long Live The Queen" Odcinek 86 4x21 "Womb Raider" Odcinek 87 4x22 i 4x23 "Witch Way Now?" Odcinek 88 Sezon V 5x01 "A Witch's Tail" (1) Odcinek 89 5x02 "A Witch's Tail" (2) Odcinek 90 5x03 "Happily ever after" Odcinek 91 5x04 "Siren Song" Odcinek 93 5x05 "Magic Wears a Mask" Odcinek 94 5x06 "The Eyes Have It" Odcinek 94 5x07 "Sympathy For The Demon" Odcinek 95 5x08 "A Witch In Time" Odcinek 96 5x09 "Daddy Dearest" I Am" Odcinek 97 5x10 "The Mummy's Tomb" Odcinek 98 5x11 "The Importance of Being Phoebe" Odcinek 99 5x12 "Centennial Charmed" Odcinek 100 5x13 "Obsessions" Odcinek 101 5x14 "Dreamspell" Odcinek 102 5x15 "Special Delivery" Odcinek 103 5x16 "Baby's First Demon" Odcinek 104, 5x17 "Lucky Charmed" Odcinek 105 5x18 "Cat House" Odcinek 106 5x19 "Naughty Nymphs" Odcinek 107 5x20 "Sense & Sense Ability" Odcinek 108 5x21 "Necromancing The Stone" Odcinek 109 5x22 "Oh My Goddess (1)" Odcinek 110 5x23 "Oh My Goddess (2)" Odcinek 111 Sezon VI 6x01 "Valhalley Of The Dolls" (1) Odcinek 112 6x02 "Valhalley Of The Dolls" (2) Odcinek 113 6x03 "Forget Me... Not" Odcinek 114 6x04 "Power of Three Blondes" Odcinek 115 6x05 "Love's a Witch" Odcinek 116 6x06 "My Three Witches" Odcinek 117 6x07 "Soul Survivor" Odcinek 118 6x08 "Sword And The City" Odcinek 119 6x09 "Little Monsters" Odcinek 120 6x10 "Chris-Crossed" Odcinek 121 6x11 "Witchstock" Odcinek 122 6x12 "Prince Charmed" Odcinek 123 6x13 "Used Karma" Odcinek 124 6x14 "The Legend of Sleepy Halliwell" Odcinek 125 6x15 "I Dream of Phoebe" Odcinek 126 6x16 "The Courtship of Wyatt's Father" Odcinek 127 6x17 "Hyde School Reunion" Odcinek 128 6x18 "Spin City" Odcinek 129 6x19 "Crimes & Witch-Demeanors" Odcinek 130 6x20 "A Wrong Day's Jurney Into Right" Odcinek 131 6x21 "Witch Wars" Odcinek 132 6x22 "It's a Bad Bad Bad Bad World" (1) Odcinek 133 6x23 "It's a Bad Bad Bad Bad World" (2) Odcinek 134 Sezon VII 7x01 "A Call To Arms" Odcinek 135 7x02 "The Bare Witch Project" Odcinek 136 7x03 "Cheaper By The Coven" Odcinek 137 7x04 "Charrrmed!" Odcinek 138 7x05 "Styx Feet Under" Odcinek 139 7x06 "Once In A Blue Moon" Odcinek 140 7x07 "Someone to Witch Over Me" Odcinek 141 7x08 "Charmed Noir" Odcinek 142 7x09 "There's Something About Leo" Odcinek 143 7x10 "Witchness Protection" Odcinek 144 7x11 "Ordinary Witches" Odcinek 145 7x12 "Extreme Makeover: World Edition" Odcinek 146 7x13 "Charmageddon" Odcinek 147 7x14 "Carpe Demon" Odcinek 148 7x15 "Show Gouls" Odcinek 149 7x16: Seven Years Witch Odcinek 150 7x17 "Scry Hard" Odcinek 151 7x18 "Little Box of Horrors" Odcinek 152 7x19 "Freaky Phoebe" Odcinek 153 7x20 "Imaginary Friends" Odcinek 154 7x21 "Death Becomes Them" Odcinek 155 7x22 "Something Wicca This Way Goes?" Odcinek 156 Sezon VIII 8x01 "Still Charmed & Kicking" Odcinek 157 8x02 "Malice in Wonderland" Odcinek 158 8x03 " Run Piper, Run" Odcinek 159 8x04 "Desperate Housewitch" Odcinek 160 8x05 "Rewitched" Odcinek 161 8x06 "Kill Billie Vol.1" Odcinek 162 8x07 " The Lost Picture Show" Odcinek 163 8x08 "Battle of the Hexes" Odcinek 164 8x09 "Hulkus Pocus" Odcinek 165 8x10 "Vaya Con Leos" Odcinek 166 8x11 "Mr. & Mrs. Witch" Odcinek 167 8x12 "Payback's a Witch" Odcinek 168 8x13 "Repo Manor" Odcinek 169 8x14 "12 Angry Zen" Odcinek 170 8x16 "Engaged and Confused" Odcinek 172 8x17 "Generation Hex" Odcinek 173 8x18 "The Torn Identity" Odcinek 174 8x19 "The Jung and the Restless" Odcinek 175 8x20 "Gone With The Witches" Odcinek 176 8x21 "Kill Billie Vol. 2" Odcinek 177 8x22 "Forever Charmed" Odcinek 178(czarodziejki na zawsze) Jakby ktoś mógł to niech poda z boku nazwę po polsku.